Fantasmas del pasado
by ChooselovE
Summary: Los años de su juventud han dejado heridas abiertas en el amable sheriff Donovan, y el tiempo no le ha dado tregua.


**Disclaimer****: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y The CW Television Network.**

**Advertencias****: Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro _Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries._**

**Palabras****: 802**

**Este fic sigue un poco más la historia de las últimas temporadas de TVD. Tengo entendido que Matt ha salido en algún episodio de Legacies pero como aún no la he visto definitivamente no va por ese lado. Espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

_Fantasmas del pasado_

Sus pies se movían tan rápido como se lo permitía su agotado cuerpo. En cada respiración los pulmones se llenaban de aire que en su garganta se sentía igual que el fuego. Los músculos agarrotados de sus piernas le suplicaban ceder ante el esfuerzo. Ellos lo estaban alcanzando, sabía que venían casi detrás de él. Giró a la izquierda con torpeza, pero justo cuando sentía que iba a salir de allí las paredes se cerraron y el ambiente se tornó denso y asfixiante; un líquido escarlata corría silenciosamente por el pasillo en dirección a él. Entonces se derrumbó.

Al caer al suelo se sintió etéreo, como si pudiera salir volando de allí en cualquier momento. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a ese pensamiento. Entonces aparecieron ellos: cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños. Algunos con rostros familiares y otros que apenas podía recordar; pero todos tenían sus cuellos o muñecas desgarradas, sangrando desde heridas que indiscutiblemente fueron hechas por colmillos de vampiros.

La multitud comenzó a deslizarse hacia los costados de forma que hicieron un pequeño pasillo, a través del cual una joven de cabellos rizados y castaños avanzaba moviéndose aturdida. La muchacha continuó acercándose hasta que estuvo tan cerca de su rostro como era posible. Era su hermana. Ella abrió la boca en lo que parecía ser un grito, pero él no podía oír nada.

* * *

Matt despertó a la vez que movía bruscamente sus brazos y se incorporaba de la cama, todavía intentado protegerse. Sus piernas estaban aprisionadas entre las sábanas color marfil, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente de sudor. Logró tranquilizar la respiración en cuestión de segundos, lo mismo que le costó comprender que no estaba en su casa.

– Matt – la rubia acostada a su lado se sentó en la cama y lo llamó con preocupación –, ¿está todo bien?

El hombre no la miró directamente, sino que buscó el reloj detrás de la cabeza de la mujer. Eran las 5:47 a.m., y con certeza sabía que ya no podría conciliar el sueño.

– Sí – contestó secamente –. Vuelve a dormir Care, iré a correr.

Caroline Forbes, su ligue regular sin sentimientos de por medio, no hizo preguntas. Todos tenían sus asuntos privados, esos que revelan lo jodida que tienen la cabeza, y ella no obligaría a su amigo a ir a través de ellos.

Aunque era su día libre, el sheriff Donovan se vistió y salió de la casa de Caroline tan aprisa como pudo. Sus encuentros casuales se resumían a beber vino como locos cuando las gemelas estaban con su padre, y terminar en la cama poco después de eso. Era casi una rutina, liberadora sí, pero muy monótona.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento se puso ropa deportiva y comenzó su recorrido de diez kilómetros por la ciudad y los bosques aledaños. Era su forma preferida, junto al trabajo en la estación policial, de despejar la mente. Ayudar a los vecinos de su ciudad natal era para él, en cierto sentido, una forma de redimirse. Porque él había perdido casi todo por lo que luchar. Todos los que fueron sus amigos en algún momento, todos ellos permitieron que cosas horribles pasaran solo para salvarse a sí mismos. Y a Matt lo tocó aceptar ese tipo de situaciones perversas y oscuras con poco lugar al reproche. Nadie lo tuvo nunca en cuenta. Después de todo no era más que un humano.

Cada niño que perdió a su madre. Cada madre que perdió a su hijo. Cada amigo, hermana, abuelo que no vería jamás a su ser amado. Todos ellos, personas sin rostro en quiénes nunca podía dejar de pensar. Todos ellos desterrados al olvido con un desinterés frío a mano de monstruos. No importaba cuántas vidas salvaba o a cuántas personas ayudara regularmente, nada de eso lograba controlar los sentimientos de auto-desprecio que construyeron los años en que los hermanos Salvatore rondaron Mystic Falls. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido hacer algo más, por haber permitido que le quitaran la voz a tantos inocentes, que acallaran a quienes los amaron, que los hicieran desaparecer cuál insecto insignificante.

Desde hacía años Matt había decidido no reconstruir su vida, no salía de su hogar más de lo necesario, no intentaba encontrar alguna pareja seria. Tenía miedo a que todo se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a que alguien más sufriera por tener alguna relación con él. En algún momento acudió a un psicólogo, también probó con la autocompasión, alegó su inferioridad física ante los seres sobrenaturales, pero definitivamente nada de ello serviría jamás para aplacar a los fantasmas del pasado que lo visitaban constantemente para recordarle su complicidad en tantos crímenes. Lo hacían sentir como un hipócrita escondido detrás de una placa de policía. Una distinción de la que, sabía muy bien, jamás sería merecedor.


End file.
